dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyronia
Delphine LeClaire Member of The Justice League (This Character Belongs to TheWiseOne) thumb|300px|left History She and her sister, Celine were born to two Heroes- Evangeline and Christoph LeClaire. Evangeline, who's codename was StormBringer, had control over rain, clouds and storms. Christoph was known as SunRay, and he had power over heat and light. The two were married, and hads twins, Celine getting her powers from her mother, and Delphine from her father. StormBringer and SunRay were almost always activeley undergoing missions for the JL, each one getting more and more dangerous. Celine was a fast learner, using intiuition to learn more. Delphine always had problems with her powers: when she was angry, something would burst into flames, or she would. Her father tried to teach her, but with him gone s much, it was hard. Celine always envied their parents, but Delphine never knew why. Because their parents were hardly home, they had a nanny, who was known as "Ol' Sae". She taught and mentored the two, and then took them into her care, when they found out the news: The twins were only 13, and their parents were out, on a mission that was secret, and none of them, even Ol' Sae didn't know what it was. Their parents had both ben killed in action, apparently, their bodies were never found- either they were decapacitated in the bloodbath, or it was lost in the massacre. Delphine was heartbroken, and she made it publicly known that she was mourning for her parents: she would lash out at people, cause mayhem and burst out into fits. Celine was more reserved, she hardly showed her emotions, and kept it bottled in. When the twins turned 18, they joined the Justice League, and have been members ever since. Once, when Delphine was 19, Celine was dispatched for a mission in a small Parisian village, which was being razed by a villian arsonist. Delphine was held back, after being trapped by one of the other villians. The village was a few minutes from being razed completley, until Celine luckily managed to freeze much of the damage, and protect the houses. She ws able to preserve the bodies of most villians, and took them back for detainment. In reward, she was invited to join the elite seven. Delphine, jealous of her sister, went on a secret mission alongside Celine to the Sierra Desert, investigating anti-league affairs. There were reports of explosions and large holes in the land. When Delphine and Celine were hiding out, the culprits were found to be a group of terrorist ex-cons that the JL had put away. Celine and Delphine engaged them, only to realize they were trapped by the anti-league. They had pre-set explosives around their base, to prepare for attacks. Celine tried to save Delphine, but got caught in the explosion. Delphine, luckily, was able to put out the fires around her. After escaping and destroying the remainder of the anti-league, she was invited onto the Elite Seven. She is currently 21 years old. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Delphine is very unlike her sister, personality wise. She is not afraid in the least to show how she feels, especially when it comes to anger. Some say she has the "twisted mind of a villain". She is lively and exciting but lashes out at people when they make her upset. Sometimes when she is fighting, she does not want to stop. She is quite irresponsible, leaving her sister to clean up her messes. Appearance Appearance Delphine has bright red-brown hair and eyes like liquid amber. She has the same body type as her sister, face and almost identical voice. Delphine likes to wear clothes that are more saucy and "show-off-ish" like tight jeans, tank tops and heels. She has a tattoo of a flame on her back. Fire-and-Flame-Tattoo-for-Women.jpg|Del's tattoo Red_Dragon_dagger_by_Ugrik.jpg|Del's dagger Abilities Can make/control fire (she can not use this too much, lest her energy fails) Can make temperature rise in objects/people Skilled with her two heated daggers She can withstand great heat an is invulnerable to fire Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Justice League